My Jemma (Tumblr Prompt)
by GUITARCHIQ
Summary: A little scene based on a Tumblr prompt I found on Pinterest. Cute FitzSimmons fluff that takes place later in S2 but before the finale.


_My Jemma_

A/N: So I got this little plot bunny in my head after I found this with a really adorable picture on Pinterest. It had an adorable picture of Leo and Jemma and had a quote from Tumblr that I have typed at the bottom, because I don't want to spoil it for any of you guys. I plan on doing more of these (there were _a lot_ on Pinterest and more than just this one gave me inspiration) but let me know what you think! I don't plan on making all of them this fluffy, but this is what I came up with for this prompt (it was hard not to be fluffy). So please review and let me know what you think and if you enjoyed this, you might like my other AoS stories so check them out please:)

Again, shout-outs to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're the ones who let me know people actually read this stuff;) and special thanks to Hannahpotter112 for being an awesome Beta and making sure this story makes sense for all of you viewers out there. You rock! \m/ (sorry for the awful rock-hand thing)

B/N: HEYYYY YALLL!XD

* * *

As the new agent temporarily in charge of the Hub walked through the Bus, he didn't expect much. It was just a plane, it couldn't be _that_ impressive. He knew it held the legendary team of Director Phil Coulson, and he knew to expect a lot from them, but not from where they _live_. Yes, they were amazing, and their accomplishments immeasurable and innumerable, but nobody on the outside had any clue as to how they did it. They knew Melinda May—The Cavalry—was amazing; they knew Skye was the best hacker out there; they knew the new recruits of Mack, Bobbi, and Lance were hard-working and determined; but the most impressive asset of the team to most of the agents at the Hub were Fitzsimmons.

That's right, those two geeky scientists that everyone adored. All of the scientists at the Hub dreamed to be like Fitzsimmons; always making new discoveries, having that psychic—practically physical—link with their lab partners. Who _wouldn't_ want that?

That was actually one of the reasons Agent Jasper Sitwell was here today: to find out what made Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons different than the rest of the scientist pairs out there. They were in two completely different fields that were not compatible at all, but somehow made them work in a beautiful harmony. Then considering what they went through during Fitz's recovery, it's amazing to think they've managed to rebuild the bond stronger than it was before. Already, there were many differences between Fitz and Simmons and the scientists that worked in the Hub. They had known each other back in their college days—at a young age, considering how many grades they skipped—and had been best friends practically from the moment they met. This alone was an extreme advantage compared to typical S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, who usually only meet hours before and learn their names seconds before walking into the lab to work.

He was still a bit skeptical about how legitimate they were—are they _actually_ that close? He'll just have to find out. He finally met the team in their main living area, and saw all of them sitting down on the couch and in a chair or two, but noticed the engineer was standing, surprisingly without his biochemist counterpart. As he introduced himself to the elite team minus one scientist, Director Coulson addressed him:

"We know you're only here for Fitz and Simmons, so they've agreed to give you a tour of their lab and answer any questions you may have, Agent Sitwell," the legend told him. One of the many things he admired about that man was how direct he was with everyone.

"Oh, well, if that's alright with you all, I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you," Agent Sitwell answered.

"Right, well then, if you'd follow me, we can start the tour now," Fitz told the man. Jemma was running a few tests in the lab, still too shy about shooting the superior officer in the chest while he was in Ossetia to actually meet him in the living area, _especially_ considering her awful flirting attempt, which Fitz was unsurprisingly not too happy to hear about.

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents walked through the Bus again and reached the lab, Fitz taking the lead and showing the older agent around. Beginning the tour—knowing anything too technical would probably go right over his head and distract him for the next few minutes—Fitz started towards the entrance. He opened the doors and saw Jemma, looking adorable in her lab coat and safety glasses and gloves and her hair tied back and _she is just so cute_. She looked up from her work and smiled, blushing just a little bit at the sight of Agent Sitwell, clearly embarrassed. Nevertheless, she greeted the two and continued with her work while Fitz started presenting their lab and its features.

He started gesturing to various objects in the lab, wanting to be done with exhibiting their lab as soon as possible and breeze through the man's questions so the agent could leave. "This is my computer, my main work area, my Jemma…" and casually walked by her and kissed her cheek, leaving her blushing a bit and smiling a bit more.

Meanwhile, Sitwell was taken aback a little. He knew the two were close, but not _that_ close. He never would have thought the two would ever act on the obvious feelings they had for each other, but apparently they did. They were staring into each others' eyes, looking so in love, Agent Sitwell unconsciously stepped toward the doors, fully prepared to leave and talk to Director Coulson and the rest of his team.

As he saw the two lovebirds continue to look tenderly and lovingly at each other, smiles gracing their faces as Fitz began to raise his hand to caress Simmons' cheek, Agent Sitwell understood it was time to take his leave. He knew that the elite team of Director Phil Coulson could most likely answer any questions he had about Fitzsimmons: the scientist couple that _finally_ came to be.

* * *

A/N: So this was inspired from a Tumblr prompt from starkdust: Imagine Fitzsimmons being together, and when Fitz shows someone around the lab he's like, "This is my computer, my main work area, my Jemma…" and he kinda just kisses her cheek and he's so _casual about it oh God why do I do this to myself_

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
